The Warehouse
The Warehouse was once a modern building used by one of the largest corporate entities in the world. After an "incident" it was abandoned. And slowly, over time, it was filled by the underground users of Kongregate, those avoiding the attention of the law or those just needing to get away. You may enter freely, but don't expect to be welcomed. You might be a snitch or undercover agent! __TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We do not like rules. We do, however, agree to follow the Kongregate conduct, as it helps us avoid aforementioned attention. We are more likely to bend some of the guidelines. Just don't flood the chat. We'll duct tape you to the ceiling if you do. Room owner LoonyLizard took over as room owner after Nordavind left for new adventures on Kong (as the mad Viking he is). LoonyLizard has disappeared. We think it was foul play. BobTheCoolGuy is the unofficial room owner. Regulars BobTheCoolGuy BobTheCoolGuy is the Warehouse moderator. You'll find him there 90% of the time the other 10% he'll probably be wandering around other dark alleys of Kongregate. He's a developer with several games and gadgets. ErgoDyne ErgoDyne is the longest active member of the Warehouse. She will call you on your crap and is stubborn beyond all reason. Don't argue with her. She won't stop. Her love for serial killers might have something to do with it. Or maybe it's because she has an unhealthy interest in bacteria and viruses. LoonyLizard LoonyLizard is the room owner, but he's never in The Warehouse. We often seek him for advice. He never turns down the opportunity to play a tower defense game over and over until the game surrenders and begs him to stop. Slappytheclown You would think Slappytheclown is the room's clown, but he's not. And, for the record, he's honestly trying to stop!!! Moderators Nordavind was the previous owner of The Warehouse, and while he's now roaming the site, he never drops by. LoonyLizard was gifted The Warehouse once he achieved moderator status, but he's gone. BobTheCoolGuy is the new moderator and unofficial owner of The Warehouse. Areas in The Warehouse Know your way around The Warehouse. Center It's the exact center of The Warehouse. Here we Kongregate. And party. Cold Storage We have to keep our food somewhere. And the Yeti. Truth be told, there is not much food left in there after the Yeti came. We should rename it the Yeti Storage, but where would we keep our food then? Foreman Office Reserved for some of the hardcore regulars. Front Entrance It's locked and barricaded. No one gets in this way. Loading Ramps (North) We do not load and unload contraband here. Stay out of this area! Loading Ramps (West) By the loading ramps on the west side of The Warehouse is where we keep our trebuchet. Trolls captured roaming in The Warehouse are catapulted away from The Warehouse with this medieval instrument of warfare. M&L Bar The M&L Bar is in the southeast corner of TW. Here there are maidens serving mead and for some reason a bunch of leprechauns drinking whisky. Oversight platform Far up under the ceiling, there is a large platform with a glass floor and view over the entire Warehouse (and a great vista of the surrounding city). Secret Hole In Wall Can't tell you where this is; Sorry. Sewer Entrance The most sneaky inhabitants enter through here. It should not be used if you're unarmed, the sewers have some strange creatures. Some say it's rats and snakes affected by some virus, and some blame ErgoDyne for the virus. Side Entrance All newcomers enter this way. That's how we know they're newcomers. A pit trap on the inside of the door takes care of the natural selection (and feeds the pet shark). The Roof The only way up is by the rusty halfway broken fire escape ladder on the outside. A hatch lets you climb down into The Warehouse. Warehouse Warehouse Warehouse Warehouse